


Jared's Support

by Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams/pseuds/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared supports them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared's Support

Jared’s Support  
By: True Rayanne Adaire

It’s been three months since Jensen and Misha started seeing each other and every day they spend together is full of happiness. No one else knows about their blossoming relationship yet and they’re not really ready to tell anyone. After all, they’re cheating on their wives. Wives that hurt them, wives that don’t care about them anymore...but they’re still married. If anyone found out, it would probably lead to trouble. And they’re not ready to deal with that just yet. So they’re keeping it quiet. 

Jensen hates lying. Especially to Jared. His best friend, hell his brother, means more to him than almost anyone in the entire world and he absolutely hates lying to him. But he does it because Jared would hate him if he ever found out what Jensen does with Misha behind closed doors. Well, maybe he wouldn’t hate him but he’d be pretty mad at him. Jared is the type to be completely faithful, even if he were in an unhappy relationship. Which he’s not. Jared and Gen are happier than any other couple Jensen’s ever seen. So he lies to his best friend. Tells him he and Danneel are fine when really all he wants to do is divorce her and be done with it. He can’t do that yet, though. 

He doesn’t want to hurt Danneel. After all, it’s not her fault that he’s not happy with her anymore. And Misha doesn’t wish to hurt Victoria. Though the woman is a domineering bitch, Misha was too nice to hurt her. Well, that and he doesn’t want to fight over custody of their child. So they stay with wives that make them unhappy. Life, Jensen thinks, is cruel. 

They’re on set this week. Thank God because Jensen thinks, if he has to deal with Danneel’s nagging one more day he’s going to scream. Loudly. All she’s been doing lately is nagging him - about everything mind you - and it’s getting on Jensen’s last nerve. Thankfully, they’ll be on set for at least a month and Jensen is so happy he can barely see straight. A month that he’ll undoubtedly spend with Misha in his arms is the most amazing thing he can think of. Misha agrees in a soft voice. 

They’re in Jensen’s hotel room, curled up watching some b rated horror movie, when it happens. Jared walks in. Misha, who was in the middle of kissing Jensen, looks around and turns a dark red color before stumbling out of bed. Jensen can’t move, can’t even breathe because this wasn’t how Jared was supposed to find out. Jared is staring at the two of them with a dumbstruck expression on his face. He looks as though he can’t really believe what he’s seen.

Then he sighs and, in a voice that’s un-Jared like quiet, says, “Since when are you two together?”

Misha looks to Jensen. Jensen looks to Misha. Neither can speak. When he finds his voice, Jensen can only say, “Three months. We’ve been together for three months.”

Jared looks like he’d like to wallop the two of them. “And I wasn’t told....because?”

Jensen looks at him like it should have been obvious. “We...we didn’t want you to hate us. I mean, we’re both married. You don’t condone cheating.”

Jared sighs again. “I may not be happy with the situation but I support you in whatever you do. If you make each other happy, then I’m more than happy for you. Honestly.” 

“R...really?”

“Really.” 

And that’s it. He supports them. He still tries to talk them into divorcing their wives, with no success. Jensen and Misha aren’t ready for that yet. If they’ll ever be ready for that yet. But Jared and Gen soon accept the couple easily. Gen finds that she can spend hours talking to Misha about food and recipes and wife-stuff. Jared and Jensen are still best friends. So nothing really changes except...now they’re happy.


End file.
